What Lies Beneath
by Ahgase07
Summary: Edward has it all. Good looks, good parents, popularity. He seems to have the perfect life. But no one knows what goes on at home. Will the pretty new girl at school save him or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! My name is Sky. I used to write fanfictions when I was in middle school, they were awful I try not to think about the awkward time in my life lol. But I'm back and I'm in college now so maybe this will be better than before. I hope you like it and please leave feedback in the reviews. Thanks**

 **August 16th, 2016**

 **Marshall Grant High School**

 **Lone Oak, California**

 **Edward's POV**

"Thanks Linda." I smile at my favorite office lady as she hands me my schedule for senior year.

"No problem Edward. Have great year and if you need anything you know where to go" Linda says as she gives me a sad soft smile.

I see that sad smile a lot lately since my dad was forced to step down from his position as Vice Principal of my high school Marshall Grant. I won't go into the full details on why the school board made that decision. Let's just say he shared some not so appropriate texts with a not so legal student.

Her name is Angela Baker. That name just makes me angry. I hate her with all of my being. She ruined my family in more ways than one.

First, she tore my mom and dad apart. They won't legally separate, and they swear they're "working on their relationship" but I'm not as stupid as I look. I notice the hostility between them, not to mention the fact that he's hasn't slept in their bedroom since the day he was caught.

Second, we are completely broke now. My dad came to a settlement with Angela's dad, who was the one who saw the texts between them. Mr. Baker wanted $150,000 to keep quiet. That was our savings plus some. I'm working at a nearby gym just to make sure we make ends meet.

It's been kept under wraps for the most part. The only people that know are my best friends Emmett and Rose. I only told Emmett but of course he had to tell Rose because "trust is not built on secrets." They have been dating for 3 month and I'm happy for them. I'll be honest it is a bit strange because me and Rose dated for a short while around junior year. The fact that she took my virginity still creates tension between us. Sometimes I wonder if she was the one that got away.

A big loud smack on my back pulls me out of my reminiscent thoughts. I swing around to see the culprit. It's none other than the varsity running back Tyler Moore. Loud and obnoxious don't even begin to explain this clown. Yeah we're cool I guess but I would never consider this guy my friend.

"Hey Eddie Boy, I heard your pops ain't the vice principal anymore. What happened?" Tyler questioned me.

"Just some personal stuff we gotta deal with as a family you know?" I avoid eye contact because I'm such a bad liar.

"Gayyyyyyy!" the clown yells as he turns his back to me and make his way down the hallway. He turns back suddenly and yells "But hey the new VP's daughter is a senior here now. I heard she's a looker. Fresh meat!" he exclaims crudely while humping the air and smacking an invisible ass.

I shake my head and grin. I'm looking forward to meeting her. I'm bored with the girls here. I've gone through them all. Twice. Don't get me wrong, I'm a nice guy. I don't bully the weird smelly kids and I'm always respectful to my elders and shit. But I do have a reputation of being a ladies man. Not only am I good looking (thanks mom and dad) but I'm also a varsity football player. It's the formula for success in all aspects.

The bell rings and pulls me back to reality. I head to my first class and start my first day of senior year.

 **3rd period**

The first two periods go by smoothly. Cool teachers and what seems to look like easy lesson plans for the rest of the year. Most classes are easy for me. I'm lucky enough to have parents that push me to study and succeed in everything that I do. Especially school. Plus without good grades there is no football.

My next period is attendance office TA. The ladies in the office hand pick me as their teaching assistant every year. I mean what can I tell you, even the cougars love me. As the TA I have barely any responsibilities. All I have to do is deliver call slips to students in various classes. The call slip summons kids to the attendance office and then they get grilled by the office ladies about why they skipped class. Being that it is the first day of school I don't expect to have much to do but sit on my phone.

When I walk into the office I greet everyone as normal but there is someone with their back turned to me talking to an older man, who I assume by the button up and tie is the new vice principal. She nice looking from behind. Long brown wavy hair that falls down passed her shoulders. My eyes travel down the rest of her body and see the holy grail of asses. I'm talking Kylie Jenner. Well maybe not as big and fake as Kylie's but you get the jist. It's a national treasure in yoga pants for sure.

I'm so mesmerized by the booty that I don't realize that someone is clearing their throat a little too loudly. I snap back to earth and stare straight into the eyes of a scary man.

"Hello young man," he reaches his hand out "you must be Edward, the TA. I'm Mr. Swan, the new vice principal."

I stare down at his hand for an embarrassing few moments before I take it and give it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you sir." I stutter. He motions for me to fall him to his office where the goddess now resides.

"I want you to meet my daughter Bella, she'll be a TA with you this year. If you could show her the ropes and maybe give her a tour of the school this period that would be amazing."

I look over at Bella and she smiles at me. Wow. Just wow. She's gorgeous. I will for sure take him up on his offer.

"Of course." I answer. I turn back to Bella, "You ready?"

She nods and we head out of the doors and back towards the halls. We walk silently for a moment. It's awkward at first until she speaks finally.

"So um are you like a football player?" She notices my jersey. Proudly number 4.

"Yeah, I'm the wide receiver on varsity." I smirk smugly. She doesn't look impressed. I frown and look away. Weird. Most girls would be swooning by now.

"Do you play sports?"

"Um yeah I was on the soccer team at my old school, varsity too." she says even more smug than me. Oh boy she's sassy.

After showing her around and telling her about teachers for what feels like forever the bell finally rings. It's time for fourth period, English, my favorite. I wonder what she has.

"So where are you headed?"

She brings out her schedule and says "AP English. I don't know why my dad put me in advanced classes." she frowns

"That's my class as well. I'll walk with you." We start down the crowded hallway towards room 219B. "Do you think you'll have trouble with the class?"

"English is my worst subject. I might have to get a tutor if I get super lost."

This is my shot. I'm going to tutor her right into her pants.

"Well it so happens that English is my best subject. I'll tutor you. No charge." I smirk.

"I'll just see how the first week goes. Who knows it might be easier than I think. But if not I will definitely take you up on your offer." she winks.

I'm stunned as we walk into class and she sits right next to me. People stare at her wondering who she is. Marshall Grant is a small school so a new girl is big news around here. Like Tyler said, fresh meat.

About 30 minutes into class Mrs. Cloudette is explaining what is expected of us as AP students and goes through all the essays we will write and the books we will read. Typically AP class I'm not surprised by the heavy workload.

Then I see a little piece of paper slide in front of my view. Bella is passing me a note. I pick it up and open the neatly folded note.

 _I think I'm gonna need that help_

 _Bella_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys are you ready for chapter 2? We dive in a little deeper on Edward's life this Chapter. I don't have a set schedule for updates. But I think mostly Thursdays and Fridays like super early in the morning.**

 **Let's jump in shall we. We left off with Edward and Bella in AP English class. Bella slips him a note asking him to tutor her. I'd kill for a study session with Edward if you know what I mean ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Edward's POV**

 _I think I'm gonna need that help_

 _Bella_

I smile down at the note and give Bella a knowing nod. I turn the note over and write my number on the back. But as I slide it over back to her I wasn't as sneaky as Bella was even though we are sitting all the way in the back of the class.

"Passing notes already? It's only the first day of school Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Cloudette says sternly giving me a death glare.

All of the students turn in their seats and stare at me like a cheesy teenage movie. Well I guess my life is a cheesy teenage movie.

"Would you like to share with the class what you and Ms. Swan are chatting about?"

"I sure do m'am." Bella glares at me when I say that. "Me and Bella here were discussing just how much sleep we're gonna catch up on while in this class." I said in the most serious tone of voice I could muster. Half the class gasps while the other half giggle. Bella clearly didn't find it funny because she was red as a tomato staring at the floor. I guess she doesn't like attention, which might be a problem because I live off of attention.

"Well since I obviously bore the two of you why don't I add some excitement to today's class. I wasn't going to assign homework on the first day but since Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen are itching to do something I'll make an exception." Mrs. Cloudette smirks.

The whole class groans and no longer find my joke funny and neither do I. But there is a plus side to this. The sooner we have homework the sooner Bella will come over to study. This was my plan the whole time…. Well maybe it wasn't but that's what I'll tell myself.

The bell rings and the students rush out of the door trying to get out before the teacher assigns any work but we are all out of luck.

"I want an outline of the first chapter of Water for Elephants. Everybody thank Mr. Cullen's smart mouth!" She yells at us. A sea of "thanks Edward" rush over the class. Whatever.

I walk out of the class and see Bella already halfway down the hallway. So much for us eating lunch together. Hopefully she texts me.

"So then I chugged the entire gallon of expired milk. Half of it came out of my nose but it was the easiest 10 bucks I've ever made." my best friend Emmett so crudely shared with Rose and I.

"Em you're lactose intolerant." Rose says with a disgusted face.

"Oh I know. The other half came out the other end if you know what I mean. Forcefully." the beast said.

I dropped the french fry that was covered in ranch I was about to put in my mouth back onto my plate. I officially lost my appetite and apparently so did Rose because she pushed her plate away from her.

"Um subject change." Rose chimed in. Thank God. "Edward how was your summer. You were MIA for most of the crazy parties. We missed you."

"Oh yeah. I was just training all summer you know." I lied. Rose gave me a sad look. She knows me better than anybody and she knows I'm lying but she won't dare say anything about it in front of Emmett.

"Well you better not be a stranger anymore. I miss kicking your ass in Madden all the time bro. We gotta link up this weekend. Just us guys."

"For sure man. I'll check in with my parents to see if you can come by to play."

I'm not going to ask my parents. I'm too embarrassed to have them over since my dad was caught cheating. All he does is drink and pick fights with my mom and I. Hopefully Bella will suggest we study at her house.

Thankfully my phone chimes which puts an end to that conversation. It's a number I don't recognize. But then I read the message and immediately know it's Bella.

 **Bella:** _So smart mouth are you going to help me with the assignment you so graciously dumped on our class LOL_

I grin down at my phone and save her number to my phone. Rose and Em are too engrossed in a conversation about their Chem class they don't notice me grinning like an idiot.

 **Edward** : _I guess it's the least I can do *rolls eyes* Your place?_

 **Bella** : _LOL. I don't think you want my dad all up in our business do you? Your place_

Oh no. Exactly what I feared.

 **Edward** : _I guess not lol. How about the school library?_

 **Bella** : _I can't focus in the library. Too many people :/_

 **Edward** : _Well I'll talk to my parents after school and see what they say. I'll text you later_.

 **Bella** : _Okie Dokie. Looking forward to it :)_

SHIT

Why did I tell her that? I'm stupid. Last night my dad went on a nightly drinking binge and left last night. I hope he's still gone. That's the only way I'll allow Bella over.

The rest of the day went by smoothly but all day I was nervous about going home. I am everyday.

When I walk in my mom is sitting at the dining table sewing some purple garment. Sewing has always been her favorite hobby but it turned into her full time job. She has an online shop where she sells clothes to help pay bills since my dad lost his job and has no intention of looking for a new one. It's so sad to see her look miserable doing the thing that once made her so happy and peaceful.

"Hey mom." I walk up and kiss her head.

"Hey baby, how was school?"

"Good I guess. I met a new girl who needs help with today's English assignment. I told her I could help her. Here" I say hesitantly.

"Oh how exciting!" she gets up and dashes to living room to clean up the mess my dad made while angry last night. "You haven't had people over in such a long time. I finally have an excuse to bake! Does she like cookies or should I make muffins? Or maybe some sandwiches!?" She says way too fast.

"Mom, I'm sure she'll love whatever you make but don't feel like you have to. Get some rest. You look so tired mom" I sighed.

"Let me make a cheese platter at least!" Mom exclaims.

"A cheese platter sounds delicious Mom." I lower my head and frown as I worry about my dad coming home while she's still here.

Mom notices my facial expression and pulls my face up by my chin then says, "Don't you worry about your father. I'll take care of him okay?"

"But what if he's in one of his…. moods?"

"I will not let him ruin anything else for this family. You used to be so social, always had your friends over. I miss that. I'll take care of it." she smiles at me. "Now go clean your room, I know how messy your room is!"

I laughed and thanked her then headed to my room. She was right my room is a mess. I pick up all my dirty laundry and make my bed for the first time in months probably. I wanna change out of my jersey and into something more comfortable. I take it off and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror about my dresser. Bruises all down my rib cage and scattered on my back.

He knows just where to hit me so no one sees.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows. It really pushes me to continue this story. Just a heads up this chapter might be on the short side, I've been crazy busy with work and school. Let's get into Bella's story shall we.**

 **Bella's POV**

"Hey Bells, I'll be ready in just a minute. I need to finish some last minute paperwork." my Dad, the new Vice Principal of Marshall Grant High School, said to me as I walk into his office.

"No rush, Dad." I respond as I pull out my phone and make myself comfortable across from him.

"So how was the rest of your day after 3rd period? Was Edward nice to you?"

"Um… alright I guess. Edward is really nice, we actually have AP English together and he agreed to help me out on the more complex assignments. I'm actually going over to his house today to work on today's homework."

My dad gives me a strange look. "Homework on the first day?"

"It's a long story." I smile as I think back to what happened in 4th period.

Dad shakes his head and goes back to his paperwork. He seems like he's fitting in well here, which makes me happy. He loved being the Vice Principal of Downey High School and I know he was sad to transfer schools. I blame myself for him leaving Downey.

I had a lot of problems at that school. Mostly involving mean girls and a scumbag ex-boyfriend. I'll start from the beginning.

The story is simple really. Boy meets girl. Girl and boy fall in love. Boy cheats on girl. Boy sends girls private pictures all over school.

Some may say "don't send naked pictures in the first place and they won't get leaked."

I know people say that because I heard about a hundred people, including my dad, tell me exactly that. It didn't help that half the female population of Downey wanted my boyfriend, Mike. One in particular was a thorn in my side all of junior year. Her name was Kate and she wanted him the most. And because I had what she wanted she made my life living hell. Constant teasing and name calling in the hallways. Not to mention her flirting with Mike every chance she got. It didn't bother me all that much. I know she was just jealous and Mike, who I dated for 2 years, would never cheat on me. Or so I thought.

The shit hit the fan one weekend during spring break.

 **One weekend during spring break**

" _Are you really not going tonight?" my boyfriend whined on the phone._

" _Yes, I'm really not going. You know me and Kate don't get along. Why would I go to her party? And the fact that you're going know how she treats me is disrespectful." I snarled back._

" _Oh come on Jelly Belly, Jake and I will be there to protect you from the big bad Kate." he laughed._

" _I really don't see how this is funny."_

" _Fine whatever don't go. What's new? We don't ever go out anymore. We used to have fun at parties. If you can't suck it up and ignore Kate for one night to make me happy then I don't want you there. I miss when you used to make an effort to hang out with me." Mike spat making me feel bad now._

" _Mike, don't do that, you know -"_

" _Just forget it. Have a good night." He hung up._

 _Later that night around 10:00 I was lying in bed when guilt set in. He is right. I've been boring lately and we only ever see each other at school nowadays. I blame myself for that and I want to make it up to him. So I hop out of bed and dig through my closet looking for my old hot party dress, a skin tight burgundy strapless dress that stops in the middle of my milky white thighs. It's time to pull her out of retirement and look good for my man._

 _After I squeeze into my dress, finish up my makeup, and slip into some 4inch plain black heels, I'm ready to go. And I look good if I do say so myself. He's going to love it. Maybe he'll love it so much he'll just want to go back to his house immediately. We used to have such a great sex life when we first started dating. But lately it's been maybe a few kisses here and there. It's time to get things back to where they were._

 _Thankfully my dad is already in bed so it's easy to sneak out the front door. I run to my car because I'm freezing my tits off in this surprisingly cold weather. When I make it to my car I blast the heat. While I wait for my car to warm up I pull out my phone to text Mike letting him know I changed my mind. But as I'm typing out the message I thought of a good idea. What if I surprise him? That would be perfect so I head to the bitch's house without texting him._

 _When I pull up to her house I already hear music blasting. Tons of familiar cars parked on the street including my best friend Jake's giant truck. A truck is the only vehicle that can fit his 6'4 giant ass. I also see Mike's precious Jeep that he loves so much. Good he's still here._

 _I walk inside and see all my classmates. I hear a variety of "Looking good Bella" and "Glad to see you came." I say hi to everyone and then I spot Jake. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see who it is. When he sees me he freaks out._

" _HEEEEEYYYYYY. LOOK WHO'S OUT AND ABOUT. BELLLLLAA ITS BELLLLLLA. LETS GET YOU A DRANK GIRL" he's absolutely hammered. He stumbles toward the kitchen but I stop him in his tracks._

" _It's okay Jake. I'm not drinking tonight I have to drive home. I'm just here to see Mike. Where is he?" I screamed over the loud music._

" _Idk but let's go find him. YAY ADVENTURE TIME! ANYBODY ELSE COMING?" Jake yells and looks around for any takers. But everyone is ignoring him, not surprising at all. I shush him and we make our way around the house looking for Mike. No luck downstairs so we head up to the second story._

" _ALRIGHT LET'S SPLIT UP GANG." Jake yells. It's literally just us two. How embarrassing. I check a room only to find a couple of horn dogs going at it. I apologize and shut the door. I turn around laughing about to tell Jake what I just saw but when I turn around I see Jake standing at a doorway of what I assume is a bedroom with a suddenly sober face. His face goes from stunned to angry in two seconds flat._

" _What's wrong Jake?" I ask as I walk toward him. He shuts the door fast and sternly says, "Don't go in there."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Trust me, don't go in."_

" _You're scaring me Jake move." I blow past him opening the door._

 _Then I see it. Mike, my loving boyfriend of two years rushing to put his clothes on. Next to him, Kate._

 _It felt like I was literally shot in the chest. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek. I ignored Mike's calls to me and I ran down stairs. I pushed my way through the crowd and ran right out the door with Mike and Jake hot on my tails. I pulled my keys out of my overpriced Gucci bag that Mike bought me for our first Christmas and went straight for Mike's Jeep._

 _I'm not saying that the screeching sound of my key down the side of his car fixed my broken heart but it sure did help._

 **Present Day**

So yeah. That happened.

Fortunately Mike didn't take legal action when it came to his Jeep. He took matters into his own hands and so generously sent personal pictures of me to everyone in the school. Everything went downhill from there pretty much. I got the reputation of being a slut and was basically ran out of the school.

Thankfully a Vice Principal job opened up. As far as I know the old one was fucking some student or something so he was fired. Thanks perv.

When my dad and I finally made it home I got ready for my study date. Date? Is this a date? He seemed very flirty during our TA period so I flirted back. I guess I'll see when I get there. I texted him to get the address.

 **Bella** : Hey! Can you shoot me your address?

 **Edward** : Sure. 1289 Simple Dr.

 **Bella** : Hmm you live down the street from me lol

 **Edward** : Oh perfect. It'll be easier for me to sneak into your room.

Okay that was flirty. I hope he's not like that with every girl. I guess I'll flirty back

 **Bella** : I'll have my window unlocked every night for you ;)

 **Edward** : How sweet of you ;P so what time are you coming. I'm ready whenever.

 **Bella** : I'll start walking now :)

 **a/n: Okay it was a little longer than I thought lol. Stay tuned for their "date"**


End file.
